Lyrics:Don't Phunk With My Heart
"Don't Phunk With My Heart", from the album Monkey Business. ----- No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart (Yeah) No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) Girl, you know you got me, got me With your pistol shot me, shot me And I'm here helplessly In love and nothing can stop me You can't stop me cause once I start it Can't return me cause once you bought it I'm coming baby, don’t got it (don’t make me wait) So let’s be about it No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart Baby, have some trustin', trustin' When I come in lustin', lustin' Cause I bring you that comfort I ain’t only here cause I want ya body I want your mind too Interestin’s what I find you And I'm interested in the long haul Come on girl (yee-haw) (come on) I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart Girl, you had me, once you kissed me My love for you is not iffy I always want you with me I'll play Bobby and you’ll play Whitney If you smoke, I'll smoke too (*cough*) That’s how much I'm in love with you Crazy is what crazy do Crazy in love, I'm a crazy fool No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart Why are you so insecure When you got passion and love her You always claimin’ I'm a cheater Think I'd up and go leave ya For another señorita You forgot that I need ya You must’ve caught amnesia That’s why you don’t believe (uh, yeah, check it out) Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, baby Cause you know you got me by a string, baby Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, baby Cause you know you got me by a string, baby Baby girl, you make me feel You know you make me feel so real I love you more than sex appeal (Cause you’re) That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl overlapping No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart 2x That-tha, that tha, that-tha, that girl 2x I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) I wonder if I take you home Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby) Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, baby Cause you know you got me by a string, baby Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, baby Cause you know you got me by a string, baby Sources Don't Phunk With My Heart Category:Monkey Business